


Mudlovské šmejdky radno nevytáčet

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Revenge
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Humor. Hermiona už má plné zuby toho, jak se chová jistý zmijozelský křivák, a tak plánuje pomstu. „Za těch šest let jsem se ho naignorovala až až. A mám toho pokrk! Nemíním v tom ustupování pokračovat - obzvlášť, když znám způsob, jak s tím něco udělat!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudlovské šmejdky radno nevytáčet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Piss Off the MudBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29201) by Cottonpaw. 



„Je mi na nic z té mizerné, rozmazlené, ničemné, podvraťácké a samolibé zmije!" vybuchla jednou večer Hermiona. Několik studentů v Nebelvírské věži se překvapeně otočilo k trojici přátel. Vytočená prefektka si jich nevšímala.

„Pokaždé si z nás jenom utahuje! A jeho urážky kolikrát ani nedávají smysl! Já bych toho hada nejraději roztrhla! Zastřelit ho, rozčtvrtit, upálit, popel poplivat a nacpat do krabičky - a poslat v betonu na dno oceánu!"

Harry a Ron se uchýlili do bezpečné vzdálenosti od zuřící dívky.

„Klid, stejně není vůbec nic, co můžeme proti Malfoyovi udělat, takže je zbytečné se rozčilovat," snažil se ji Harry uchlácholit logickými argumenty. „Nejlíp uděláme, když ho prostě budeme ignorovat," dodal.

„Harry Jamesi Pottere, já ho v žádném případě ignorovat nebudu!" zaječela. „Za těch šest let jsem se ho naignorovala až až. A mám toho pokrk! Nemíním v tom ustupování pokračovat - obzvlášť, když znám způsob, jak s tím něco udělat!"

Řekla to takovým tónem, že Harry s Ronem zůstat jen tiše stát a obávali se toho, co přijde.

Následujícího dne se Hermiona u snídaně neobjevila. Chlapci si vyměnili znepokojené pohledy. Nechápali, kde by mohla být.

Najednou se dveře do Velké síně rozlétly. Hermiona proběhla až k zmijozelskému stolu a zamířila přímo k Dracovi, který se tvářil nesmírně překvapeně a rozhodně ne nadšeně.

„Draco, takhle to dál nejde. Draco, já už takhle nemůžu dál," říkala a dávala si záležet, aby ji bylo slyšet v celé síni.

„Je to pro mě příliš stresující a přivádí mě to k šílenství. Prosím, už to nebudeme držet v tajemství. Já tě tolik miluji!"

Síň utichla. Draco na ni zíral jako opařený. „O čem to mluvíš, Grangerová?" zeptal se konečně.

Hermiona propukla v pláč. „Já to věděla!" křičela. „Ty mě vůbec nemiluješ! Ty se staráš jen o tu tvoji zatracenou hrdost!"

Se vzlykáním vyběhla ze síně.

Draco ji pozoroval s očima rozšířenýma údivem, ale zůstal klidný. Neříkal nic. Všechny oči se upřely na něj. Mrzimorští koukali, protože koukali i Nebelvírští. Havraspárští si ho zvědavě prohlíželi, protože vypadal nezvykle šokovaný. A zírali i někteří Zmijozelští, čistě proto, že když zírali všichni, nevěděli, co jiného by měli dělat.

Hradem se rozšířily pomluvy - Draco a Hermiona spolu tajně chodili a Draco o tom nechtěl říct nikomu, protože jeho pýcha byla tak velká a on tolik sobecký. Nakonec nešťastnou Hermionu dohnal k slzám, které ne a ne přestat.

Jedině Hermiona a Draco věděli, že to není pravda.

Hermiona se radovala z báječného úspěchu, kterého tak důmyslně dosáhla. S velkou chutí hrála svou roli, a tím vlastně zničila Dracovi pověst. Všechny dívky na škole k ní pociťovaly sympatie a Draca odsuzovaly.

Draco sice všechno popíral, ale zbytečně. A jestli si z toho vzal nějaké ponaučení?

Mudlovské šmejdky není rando vytáčet.


End file.
